


On Your Own

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain





	On Your Own

“安度因，你能跟我解释一下吗？” 听到安度因走进卧室，坐在书桌边的拉希奥丢下了手里的书。  
“解释什么？”安度因有些莫名，“拉希奥，快过来帮我脱一下盔甲，它实在太沉了。”  
拉希奥走到安度因身旁，开始卸掉他的肩甲：“解释一下你今天做的事。”  
“我去见萨鲁法尔大王了，我想我们的谈话还算成功，他应该会帮助我们对抗希尔瓦娜斯。”说起这个，安度因总爱皱着的眉头稍微舒展了一些，“这件事情仅靠联盟是无法成功的。”  
拉希奥绕到了安度因背后，好解开扣死的胸甲：“我明白。”  
安度因感觉拉希奥此刻似乎并不怎么愉快，但他一时不知道原因，于是关心道：“拉希奥，你心情不大好？”  
“没错。”解决掉胸甲后，拉希奥走到了安度因面前，但并没有看他，而是低头开始对付他左手的臂甲。  
“怎么了？”安度因伸出右手，轻轻捧着拉希奥的脸颊，让他抬起了头。在与他眼神相对的一瞬间，安度因就意识到，拉希奥此刻不仅仅是不大愉快，安度因几乎能看到他眼中跳动的怒火。  
拉希奥盯着安度因，把他的右手从自己脸颊上抓了下来，然后把视线移到了臂甲上：“你不明白？”  
安度因没有立即回答，他看着在自己手臂上忙活的拉希奥，仔细回顾了一遍今天发生的所有事情：惯例的早安吻、起床、匆忙的早餐，从那之后直到自己刚刚回到卧室，他甚至没有跟拉希奥见过面。  
“拉希奥，我想我的确不太明白。”安度因活动了一下终于被松开桎梏的上肢，弯腰开始卸去下半身的盔甲，“可以告诉我你为什么生气吗？”  
拉希奥抱着手臂站在一旁，语气十分不善：“你为什么要单独去见萨鲁法尔大王？”  
“为了下一步作战计划的顺利实施。”安度因解开了腿甲上的搭扣，坐到床边蹬掉了它们，然后不解地望着拉希奥，“这场谈话是我们和军情七处一起策划的，你了解它的一切，这当中有什么值得你生气的？”  
“有什么值得我生气的？安度因！”拉希奥的声调猛地拔高，“我问的是你为什么要，单独，去见萨鲁法尔，他一只手就能捏断你的脖子！”  
“拉希奥，我与他单独对话才能取得最好的效果，如果我带着一队卫兵，这场谈话该如何进行？”安度因做出了希望拉希奥能平静下来的手势，“萨鲁法尔大王是一位有荣誉感的兽人，我相信他不会在那种情况下伤害我的，而且我现在的确好好的，不是吗？”  
“荣誉感？”拉希奥俯身贴近了安度因的面庞，他尽力克制着自己的怒火，“我想你还没有忘记，你们的大德鲁伊几乎在这个有荣誉感的老兽人手下丢掉了性命。”  
“但他没有杀掉玛法里奥，他的荣誉感并未在这场战争中泯灭，并且它接下来会是联盟强有力的帮手。”安度因试图安抚拉希奥，“拉希奥，我达成了目的，也没有受到任何伤害，不要再为此生气了。”  
“安度因，你是觉得自己很擅长当面跟部落的首领聊天吗？你在潘达利亚跟加尔鲁什单独见面，即使他之前差点让你丧命，”想到安度因现在还时不时会疼痛发作的骨头，拉希奥怒火更盛，“你在洛丹伦让希尔瓦娜斯贴近你，试图劝她投降；现在你甚至毫无防备地把自己跟一个强大的兽人战士关在一间牢房里，你究竟要什么时候才能把你那该死的天真和仁慈丢掉？”  
安度因皱起了眉头：“拉希奥，我知道这的确有一些危险，但这次跟潘达利亚不一样，这与我的天真和仁慈无关，我必须这样做，这是为了联盟。”  
“所以如果下一次还有这种情况，你仍旧会这样做，是吗？”拉希奥几乎已经咬牙切齿了。  
“是的。”安度因毫不犹豫地给出了回答。  
拉希奥没有再说话，而是愤愤地坐到了安度因旁边，然后安度因就猝不及防地被拉希奥按趴到了他的腿上。  
“拉希奥你干什……嘶！”猛地落在臀上的巴掌让安度因倒吸了一口气，然后他反应了过来现在正在发生什么，“拉希奥！”  
拉希奥一手按住试图起身的安度因，一手接连给了他几巴掌：“听不进道理的小孩就该挨揍。”  
拉希奥虽然生气，但下手并不重，此时淹没安度因的并非疼痛，而是像个不听话的小孩子一样被人按在腿上揍的羞耻。  
“拉希奥…停下，别这样，我不是小孩了，”如果安度因侧头看一眼墙角的试衣镜而非垂头闭着眼，就会发现自己的脸已经红到快要滴血了，“……我父亲都没有这样做过。”  
拉希奥停住手，挑了挑眉，语带威胁：“你父亲？你父亲没有对你做过而我要对你做的事太多了，比如接下来我要做的事情。此外，安度因，虽然你在喊停，但你能不能告诉我为什么，” 拉希奥恶意地揉了一把刚被自己揍过的软肉，满意地感觉到安度因抖了一下，然后轻轻抬腿顶了顶他的某个部位，“你硬了？”

安度因希望自己是一个法师，这样他就可以把这只讨人厌的黑龙变成一只绵羊，好让他闭上他的嘴，然而安度因不会变形术，所以他选择了自己闭嘴。沉默并没能持续太长时间，拉希奥把安度因从自己腿上拉了起来，然后把他仰面按倒在了床上。  
“其实我就早发现国王陛下有一点受虐倾向了，你每次被我掐着腰从后面进入都比其他时候更加兴奋。”拉希奥把手撑在安度因身体两侧，俯视着他，“难道受虐倾向还包括喜欢把自己置于险境？”  
“拉希奥，给我停止你的胡说八道。”拉希奥过于直白的描述让安度因脸颊发烫，而安度因发现他的表情异常认真，似乎完全不觉得自己在说什么让人羞耻的话。这只黑龙到底在想些什么？  
“我只是试图给你的行为找一个合理的理由，好让自己不再为之生气。”拉希奥露出了一个意味深长的表情，“既然你拒绝这个理由，安度因，你知道我生气意味着什么吗？”  
没等安度因回答，拉希奥自顾自地说了下去：“意味着你今天会有一些别样的经历。”  
安度因还穿着衬在盔甲下的软质皮甲，于是拉希奥先伸手脱去了他身上这些碍事的东西。安度因的身体逐渐裸露在了拉希奥眼前，尽管比起前几年安度因已经强壮了不少，甚至腹部隐约能看出肌肉的线条，但他身躯苍白的颜色和圣钟留下的永久性的疤痕总会让拉希奥觉得他瘦弱且易碎。  
拉希奥俯下身，把头埋到了安度因的脖颈之间，安度因伸手摘掉了他的帽子，他喜欢拉希奥卷曲的黑发和盘旋在其中的角。拉希奥露出尖牙，轻轻啃咬着安度因颈侧，同时用指甲来回刮擦着他的乳尖。安度因的呼吸随着拉希奥的动作变得粗重了起来，随即拉希奥凑到了他的耳边，伸出舌头舔舐着他的耳垂，安度因能感觉到拉希奥的头发蹭着自己的脸颊，听到他有些紊乱的呼吸和舔舐自己时的啧啧水声清晰地传进自己的耳中，还能体会到从他口中呼出的湿热的气体在暧昧地接触着自己的皮肤，这一切都让安度因忍不住颤抖。   
安度因的欲望被拉希奥撩拨了起来，他还想要更多，更多的亲吻、更热切的爱抚和更进一步的接触，他压抑地轻声喘息着，手指摩挲着拉希奥的角。拉希奥无声地勾了勾嘴，安度因从来不会主动开口，他的欲望通常都表现在一些小动作之中，就比如此刻无意识地抚摸自己的角，拉希奥总能体会到安度因的欲求并满足他，但今天事情不会那么容易。拉希奥起身从床头的抽屉里摸出了润滑用的软膏放在一旁，复又俯下身去。  
拉希奥的舌尖从安度因的耳后顺着颚骨一路向下滑过，停在了颈侧，然后偏头啃咬着他的喉结，安度因不由自主的吞咽和仰起的脖子让拉希奥十分满意，他的眼神仿佛看到猎物将脆弱的咽喉暴露在自己眼前的野兽。拉希奥没有在此停留太久，他继续向下，含住了安度因胸前粉红的小点，他刻意吮吸着，并用舌尖在上面来回碾磨，湿热的口腔和灵巧的舌头带来的刺激终于让安度因漏出了一点呻吟，拉希奥一边继续着嘴上的动作，一边把手指伸到了安度因唇边，他轻柔地抚摸着安度因的嘴唇，然后慢慢地把中指和食指探进了安度因的口腔中，挑逗般地触碰着他的舌尖。胸前持续的刺激让安度因忍不住发出细碎的呻吟，嘴里捣乱的手指让这些呻吟变成了含糊的呜咽。安度因有些不满地咬了咬它们，拉希奥不仅没有退出去，反而恶劣地探得更深，直到他的手指被唾液濡湿，然后他跪直身体，把安度因的腿架到了自己肩上，将手指探向了安度因的后穴。  
那里还很干燥，但借着唾液的润滑进入一根手指不算什么问题。安度因长长地出了一口气，他感觉到拉希奥的手指在自己身体里缓慢地进出，在自己适应了一根手指后，又小心地加进了另一根，跟往常没什么两样，拉希奥总是会非常耐心地为自己扩张。  
然而拉希奥还没有忘记自己先前的预告。  
“安度因，鉴于你总喜欢自己解决问题，”拉希奥抽出手指，拧开了刚刚被放在一边的装着润滑膏的罐子，挖出一大块抹到了安度因的穴口，轻轻按压着，“今天你自己扩张。”  
安度因瞪着拉希奥，拉希奥也正歪头看着他，猩红的眼睛里满是玩味，还有一丝未退的余怒。  
“小龙崽，别闹。”安度因深吸了一口气，试图压下正在自己体内叫嚣的欲望，但他开口时的声音明显有些沙哑：“床上床下不是一回事。”  
“那么你是希望我现在停下，还是直接进去？”拉希奥的手依旧在安度因的穴口附近打着圈按着，但他就是不好好地用软膏帮安度因扩张，安度因努力地用最良好的礼仪把脏话吞回了肚子里：“拉希奥，别玩了。”  
拉希奥扬了扬眉：“噢……也许国王陛下不太擅长这个。没关系，顾问理应为国王指点迷津。”然后他牵起安度因的手，引导着中指向穴口探去，丝绸般的声音里带着安抚与引诱，“这很简单，你只需要把手指伸进去并适应它。”  
安度因平时甚少抚慰自己，更不用说用手指进入自己后面，而这头该死的黑龙，此刻半是威胁半是引诱，成功地让他这么做了。润滑膏让手指的进出格外顺畅，起初还是拉希奥带动着安度因的手让他刺戳着他的身体，很快拉希奥就松开了手，而安度因依旧继续着手上的动作没有停下。安度因此时双腿架被在拉希奥肩头，最隐私的部位完全暴露在拉希奥眼前，还因为自己给自己扩张而忍不住喘息着，想到这一切，安度因觉得真是糟糕透了，他闭着眼侧过头，完全不想看到那头黑龙脸上的表情，即便如此，他依旧能感觉到拉希奥炽热的目光几乎快将自己穿透了。  
拉希奥在心里惊叹，安度因大概永远不会知道他皱着眉头的样子有多美，无论是他穿着重甲面对敌人时，穿着礼服与暴风城的某些贵族周旋时，穿着常服自己讨论战术或人生时，穿着宽松的睡衣望着床幔顶想起他父亲时，还是赤裸着沉溺于欲望却又羞于正视它的此时。  
“我原谅他的鲁莽了。”拉希奥想道，“他尽可以去做他认为正确的事情，而我会保护好他。”  
但这可不意味着拉希奥会就此结束他对国王的为难。他拍了拍安度因的屁股，建议道：“安度因，要我说，也许跪着会更方便你的动作。”   
“……妈的。”安度因终于没能忍住脏话，但还是翻身换成了跪姿继续给自己扩张。拉希奥脱掉了自己的衣物，打了个响指，房间里的烛光应声而灭，只有一丝窗帘没有遮挡住的月光漏了进来。他凑到安度因的耳边，用低沉而魅惑的声音说道：“安度因，做你想做的事吧，只有我能看到你的一切。”  
安度因把头埋进了支撑着身体的臂弯中，黑暗与臂弯大大地削弱了他的羞耻感，拉希奥的话也莫名让他心中产生了安全感。他的腰慢慢沉了下去，手指在自己体内进出的幅度越来越大，压抑的喘息声逐渐变成了小声的呻吟，后穴已经可以轻松地容纳下他的三根手指了。  
“行了，国王陛下，”拉希奥把安度因的手从他的身体里抽了出去，“我只是让你扩张，可不想你把自己操射了。”  
安度因还没有来得及因为拉希奥的话而恼羞，就感觉到拉希奥猛地进入了自己的身体，即使扩张已经很充分了，拉希奥猛然的深入还是让安度因疼得咬住嘴唇一下弓起了背。拉希奥轻轻抚着安度因的背，缓慢地退出又深入，直到安度因的背脊不再紧绷，腰身慢慢下沉。  
“可以了？”拉希奥俯身亲吻着安度因的颈后，沙哑的声音里充斥着浓浓的情欲。  
安度因点了点头，他知道即使在黑暗里拉希奥也能看到，然后把头埋到了枕头里。下一秒，得到了应允的拉希奥就掐着安度因的腰大开大合地操干了起来，拉希奥猛烈的入侵仍旧让安度因觉得有些疼，但强烈的快感伴随着疼痛一波一波地冲击着他，让他忍不住呻吟出声。因为脸埋在枕头里，安度因的声音听起来有些沉闷，这让拉希奥很不满——他喜欢听到安度因清亮的嗓音，于是他一把抓住了安度因脑后的马尾，拽掉了束着它的蓝色缎带，然后把手指插进了安度因柔软的金发中，稍微用力地向后拽着它们，安度因吃痛地仰起了头，呻吟终于毫无遮拦地回荡在了房间里。  
拉希奥看到安度因的腿根在发抖，看到安度因的手指把床单抓起了皱褶，看到安度因把头埋进了臂弯，又在自己大力的顶撞之下高高仰起；他听到安度因的呻吟越发高亢，然后被自己撞碎成破碎的喘息，听到安度因呜咽着叫着“拉希奥”，听到安度因的声音里甚至带上了一点哭腔。对于拉希奥来说，安度因本身，他的身体，他的颤抖，他的声音，是最强力的催情剂，这一切都让拉希奥越发欲罢不能。  
安度因彻底沉溺在了欲望里，他把手伸向了自己的阴茎，想要抚慰自己，然后臀侧就挨了毫不留情的一巴掌，这让他惊呼出声，后穴条件反射地收紧了一下，拉希奥重重地喘息了一声，把他刚刚试图触碰自己的手扣到了床上：“安度因，不准碰。”  
“拉希奥，你……啊！你这个控制狂！”安度因断续地控诉着拉希奥，他的右手被拉希奥死死扣住无法动弹，只能用左臂支撑着自己。“该死的黑龙！”安度因被拉希奥撞击得几乎快跪不住，他在心里咒骂着，接下来他就意识到，“可我爱他。”  
拉希奥亲吻着安度因的背脊，这让安度因发出了更多的颤抖和声音。拉希奥松开了原本扣着安度因的手，转而伸到他身前，包裹住了他的阴茎，他一边更加快速而大力地操着安度因，一边撸动着手里的东西，前后夹击的快感在安度因体内迅速累积，而他一声高过一声的呻吟也让拉希奥逐渐向顶峰攀去。也许是潜藏在人形下的兽性迸发了出来，拉希奥一口咬上了安度因的肩膀，在突如其来的痛感的刺激下，安度因失声般地喘息着，释放在了拉希奥手里。  
“安度因，”拉希奥哑着嗓子，几乎是在嘶吼，“安度因，我爱你。”拉希奥快速地冲刺着，然后在安度因止不住的战栗中达到了顶峰。

安度因瘫在床上，大口地喘着气，拉希奥倒在他旁边，伸出胳膊把他搂进了怀里。等到呼吸终于平息下来，安度因枕着拉希奥的胳膊，面向他侧躺着，睁开眼看着他。  
“拉希奥。”安度因轻声喊道。  
拉希奥也转身侧躺着，安度因的眼睛似乎总是漾着水光，从窗帘缝隙里投射进来的月光让它们看起来宛如清澈的泉眼。拉希奥用另一只手揉着安度因的金发，问道：“怎么了？”  
“虽然你会很生气，”安度因认真地说道，“我以后仍旧会冒着危险作出最有利于联盟的选择。”  
“可以。”拉希奥一口应了下来，接着用不容争辩的语气补充了一句，“但你必须带上你的守护巨龙。”


End file.
